


【祺鑫abo】未成年alpha和omega的自我救赎

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫abo】未成年alpha和omega的自我救赎

生理书上说，正常人会在十六周岁前后觉醒性别，可我国法律却说未满十八岁都叫未成年。

好学的马嘉祺提出疑问，那性别觉醒后到成年之前的这将近两年的时间怎么办？beta和alpha也就算了，omega那种群体根本不可能自己度过发情期吧。讲道理十六岁就有发情期了，凭什么要等十八才能初尝禁果，法律在这方面也未免太不人道。

张真源说你又不是omega你急啥。

贺峻霖说他是怕身边觉醒一个omega，到时候不知道怎么帮忙处理。

刘耀文探出一个脑袋，你们在说鑫哥？

张真源矢口否认，没有没有，丁儿肯定是alpha。

贺峻霖但笑不语。

马嘉祺懒得跟他们解释，扭头就去找他已经过了十六周岁生日的阿程了。

毕竟别人都不知道，这是专属于马嘉祺的秘密。

只有他才清楚丁程鑫早就觉醒成omega了，他身上有股特别好闻的味道，形容不来，不像水果也不像花，但就是特别香，香得他闻过一次就忘不了。

第一次闻到的时候马嘉祺还不知道自己已经觉醒成alpha了。

直到他问遍了所有人，都没人觉得有味道，他才突然意识到自己觉醒了。

马嘉祺第一时间跑去跟丁程鑫讲，本来是想跟他说，以后你难受的时候记得叫我，可丁程鑫劈头盖脸就是一通“出去”、“离我远点”、“你别过来”，把他搡出了单人间。

马嘉祺在他房门外消沉了会儿，终于意识到丁程鑫为什么非要住单人间。

可天有不测风云，人有易感发情，该发生的迟早还是会发生。

丁程鑫戴着抑制贴努力维持发情期表面上的平静时，队友里唯一的alpha马嘉祺居然易感了，空气里躁动不安的信息素像无法被控制的寒流侵袭，在其他所有队友都未觉醒的情况下，丁程鑫和马嘉祺的秘密正以迅雷不及掩耳之势快速发酵，成为了无法描述的深切羁绊。

贺峻霖问马嘉祺怎么了，是不是身体不舒服。

马嘉祺被空气里隐隐约约的丁程鑫的味道折磨得精神焕散，脸颊涨红着不知道怎么跟队友解释alpha的易感期这种玩意儿。

“可能发烧了吧？”宋亚轩走近看了看马嘉祺，“脸这么红，呼吸这么乱……”

张真源看了看马嘉祺，又看了看躲在角落里努力跟他们隔开距离的丁程鑫，突然明白了什么。

“既然生病了就快去休息吧，我看丁儿也不太舒服的样子，你们可以一块儿去。”

“谁要跟他一块儿去——”丁程鑫突然被点到名，整个人都一抖，在其他人注意到他的脸色之前迅速低头离开了房间，怕是再不走就要跪在里面了。

马嘉祺是循着味道回去的，一路上都能闻到丁程鑫的味道，太香了，香得过分。

可丁程鑫住在单间里，门板隔开了两个信息素溢出的青少年，他把额头抵在门上听到丁程鑫在里面喊他走开。

但是好难受，马嘉祺感觉心脏都快要跳出来了，身体上每一寸毛孔都在叫嚣着好香，好好闻，还要更多，更多的——

“丁程鑫……”马嘉祺哑声叫他的名字，把屋里瘫坐在地上的人叫得湿了个透，呜咽着揪着身上的衣服胡乱地揉得一塌糊涂，“你得，让我进去……”

“哈啊、不行……不行……”丁程鑫捂着耳朵瘫软在地上，脸上被自己的汗、眼泪和津液弄得湿湿黏黏，绝对不能让马嘉祺看到他这个样子，丁程鑫把所有的希望都寄托在上了锁的门把上。

太过分了，易感期都不做措施的大A，任由爆炸的信息素在两个房间里窜动，门板根本无法隔绝这种侵略，丁程鑫被他刺激得几近崩溃，这种从未有过的失控感让他害怕得不住掉眼泪，怎么回事啊这副身体，为什么会对那个人这么敏感这么冲动。

马嘉祺也快要崩溃了，他红着眼砸着门，反其道而行之地温柔劝说，他说你这样下去会坏掉的，让我陪着你好不好。

丁程鑫心软了一瞬，身心上都空缺了一块，急需这个人进来填满。

马嘉祺又说，哥我好难受……

丁程鑫回过了一点神，想起自己第一次发情期的时候，那时还完全没有觉醒的马嘉祺抱着他睡了一晚上，即使没有信息素，也让他在怀里交代了无数次。

想到这丁程鑫终于有点动摇了，刚刚觉醒没多久就迎来第一个易感期，马嘉祺肯定也很无措吧。

而唯一知道这个秘密的只有他们俩，唯一能求救的也只有他了。

丁程鑫从地板上爬了起来，颤着手打开了门锁，马嘉祺终于进了房间，门再次被上了锁。

这种时候应该讲什么开场白。

丁程鑫脑子当了会儿机，马嘉祺轻轻说了句对不起就抱住了他，把人扑倒在地板上，一脑袋扎进他颈窝和怀抱里去贪婪地呼吸他身上的味道。

丁程鑫两只手腕都被抓紧了，动弹不得的只能任他汲取，马嘉祺倒是纯粹地沉迷他的味道，闻了半天连亲吻都不敢，只是喘着气迷恋至极地抱着他闻。

像个小傻子。

丁程鑫无奈地笑了，他刚刚隔着门板到底在惧怕什么，这个傻弟弟连基本的亲密动作都不会啊。

“我上次……是怎么让你帮忙的，你还记得吗？”丁程鑫忍不住提醒。

马嘉祺脑子一片空白，摇了摇头又点了点头。

丁程鑫虚弱地笑着叹了口气，张开双手搂住了他的脖子：乖，嘴张开。

马嘉祺被他红着眼笑的表情蛊惑到了，下意识就听话地张了嘴，丁程鑫拽着他的衣领把他的脑袋拉下去吻住，舌尖上的甜蜜信息素跟跳探戈一样亢奋又鼓舞，迅速在两个人嘴里交换了一遍，融合成一种奇妙的新鲜味道。

“学会了吗？”丁程鑫红着脸问他。

马嘉祺似懂非懂地点了点头，趁丁程鑫没缓过来又反客为主地亲了回去，丁程鑫一个猝不及防，差点被吻到窒息，挣扎着发出了像小猫一样嘤咛的声音，戳软了马嘉祺的心窝，松开后又尝了两次甜软得过分的舌尖和嘴唇。

“这个叫什么？”马嘉祺抵着他的额头问。

“临时标记。”丁程鑫如实回答。

“真不好听，”马嘉祺说，“跟它本身美妙甜蜜根本不匹配。”

“那你想叫什么？”丁程鑫被他突如其来的情话撩红了脸，但又不甘示弱地接了话。

“叫……咬一口。”

“这有甜蜜浪漫到哪里去吗？”丁程鑫不明所以。

“以后你想亲我的时候，就咬一口。”

“谁、谁会想亲你啊！”

丁程鑫想不想亲不知道，反正马嘉祺亲上瘾了，那次在房里偷过香之后，趁着易感期发情期都还没结束，有事没事就抓着丁程鑫偷亲一口。

有的时候亲得猛了，还会在脖子上留下痕迹，连手臂也不放过，逼得丁程鑫大夏天也只能穿长袖。

丁程鑫又一次被他啃手臂的时候不解地问他为什么非要亲这里，马嘉祺看着他暗了暗眼神，其他地方不太好亲啊。

那眼神在丁程鑫身上灼热了一圈，看得他浑身发烫，敏感得起了反应，胸口硬挺起来的地方磨着t恤一阵难耐的痒，马嘉祺视线往那一瞟，丁程鑫条件反射地捂住了胸口，后退开三五步：别、别说了……也别看我……

马嘉祺逼近了一步，看丁程鑫下意识还想后退，一把就捞住了他的腰，吓得丁程鑫一声惊叫脱口而出。

“那里怎么了？”马嘉祺语气天真好奇。

“没、没怎么……”丁程鑫抗拒地想逃开，可马嘉祺掌握着他的腰，他无处可逃，纠结之间，更为紧张敏感的身体甚至发起了抖。

马嘉祺试探地低头，丁程鑫紧紧捂住了胸口，害怕地直摇头，马嘉祺看着好笑，干嘛，我又不会吃了你。

丁程鑫委屈地带上了哭腔，小马哥、马哥、哥……求你了别玩了……

这倒是挺有用，马嘉祺满意地点了点头，但还是俯下身在他手臂上亲了一口。

丁程鑫吓到禁闭双眼，可内心里不知道为什么还有一点点期待。

马嘉祺在他手臂上亲了两口，在他颤抖的手臂下注意到了那颗顶着t恤布料凸起来的地方，也不管他同不同意就隔着衣服含住了。

“唔！马嘉祺！”

丁程鑫几乎是立马叫了出来，可他的（）被叼住了，越挣动越疼，只能胡乱地拍打他的肩膀叫他别太过分。

可身体上还是本能地希望另外一边也得到照顾，便用自己的手悄悄地配合揉捏，马嘉祺很快发现了他的小动作，把他双手都反剪在了身后，照顾完一边去另一边，虽然隔着t恤但是异样的快感和羞耻度都爆了表。

马嘉祺吃完还看了看被自己濡湿到有点透的布料，在丁程鑫红得快要滴血的脸蛋上亲了口：“哥哥太害羞了吧。”

丁程鑫闭上眼装作听不见，马嘉祺又得寸进尺地挤开他两条腿用自己的大腿去蹭他下面，丁程鑫难以忍受地咬着嘴唇呜咽出声，气哼哼地瞪他。

“我记得上次帮哥解决发情期的时候，要用手指进去搅到水漫金山才疏解呢？你看，都湿透了……”

“屁！”

“还不承认？”马嘉祺眉一挑，没等他反应过来就把他裤子扒了，后面那个泥泞的小口溢出来的透明体液甚至还在往下滴，惊得丁程鑫第一反应是捂住了脸。

“交给我吧，哥哥？”

马嘉祺把被羞耻击溃了的人抱在了怀里，让他靠在桌子上找一个有安全感的支点，然后用手指慢慢地探了进去。

“不行不行不行……”丁程鑫慌乱地摇头，下面的液体却随着马嘉祺的手指的深入而越流越多。

“不愿意的话，我现在就收手了。”马嘉祺遗憾的尾音烫在丁程鑫敏感的耳朵上，丁程鑫一把抓住了他的衣领，红着眼瞪他，写满了不许跑。

半天只哼哼唧唧说了句：你、你轻点。

好～

马嘉祺抱着他在书桌上，让他大开着腿，指尖从正面进得很深，里面熟透了的浆果式的甜蜜水声慢慢漫了出来，沿着马嘉祺的手指流淌到丁程鑫的屁股上，滴滴答答地漫过桌面淌在地板上。

太耻了，丁程鑫恨不得把自己整张脸都躲进马嘉祺的怀里，爽和痛彼此追逐着上升，快到顶峰时丁程鑫张口咬在了马嘉祺肩膀上，马嘉祺会意地低头去亲吻了他的嘴。

这种恰如其分的舒服实在让人失神，惹得他事后呆了好久才缓过来。

作为所有队友里下一个接近觉醒年龄的人，张真源觉醒的那天，第一个发现就是丁程鑫的香味。

“我好像是……alpha？”他不确定地说。

马嘉祺一听连忙把丁程鑫藏到了身后，一副护食的样子，惹得丁程鑫直笑。

“可是很奇怪啊，”张真源不明所以地闻了又闻，“为什么丁程鑫身上一股马嘉祺的味道？”

马嘉祺冷笑了一声：

张真源你知道得太多了。


End file.
